


"Why?" - Chan x Gender Neutral Reader

by stayracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayracha/pseuds/stayracha
Summary: "Why?" Chan asked his partner whilst more tears flooded his cheeks, "tell me. Genuinely, why do you want to break up?"





	"Why?" - Chan x Gender Neutral Reader

A lone tear fell down his cheek, at the shock of what his partner had just said. A couple of seconds of silence shone down upon the room, with just him and his partner. His partner's movement broke the muted room, they walked into the kitchen, needing a drink. "Why?" Chan asked his partner whilst more tears flooded his cheeks, "tell me. Genuinely, why do you want to break up?" As he looked up, Y/n looked away from his view. "I can't handle it. I can't handle it anymore. I want to be able to see you when I want to when you want to. But with you always travelling, we can't ever do that." When Y/n look back at Chan, Chan noticed tears welling up in Y/n's eyes. "You know I can't fix my schedule. We have to adapt to it. I do try to be able to see you whenever I can, I know that it is not very long but I do try." Chan stated as his voice wavered because of the tears. Chan got up from the couch and walked towards Y/n as he said that. "You know it's not working. We should just end this before we can't see each other at all." And as Y/n said that, they left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him.  
As the door shut, the sound of silence swept into the room. Chan fell to the floor crying, sobbing, wanting Y/n to come back so they can fix this. This issue. Deep down in his heart, he knew, that this was the end of his relationship with Y/n. As Y/n left, the room got darker and darker for Chan, Y/n was his light. The one to bring happiness into his world, only to leave him.

~~~~~~~Little time skip to the next day~~~~~~~

"Chan-hyung! Why do you look so sad?" His young Australian friend said to him as he got to the entrance of JYP. Chan didn't want to answer as he knew his voice would waver and he would cry again. He shook his head as a way to signal that he didn't want to talk to the younger Aussie. Just like the night before, silence drowned them as they walked through the corridors and all the way to the dance practice room in which all the other members of Stray Kids were there.  
As they opened to door, Chan heard a seemingly depressing song that he faintly recognised from the time when he hung out with Jae and Jae was talking about his friend Woosung from The Rose. If he remembered correctly, the song was called 'sorry', just at the thought of the title he started tearing up. The young Aussie left his side without noticing and ran up to Changbin and hugged him. Woojin, being the observant person he was, noticed that Chan had teared up at the song and walked up to the second oldest. "Channie, what's the matter? Tell hyung." Woojin asked with a calm, quiet voice, ready to listen to his fellow member's problems. "Y/n broke up with me last night," Chan whispered so only Woojin could hear. Immediately as Woojin heard the words "broke up", he hugged Chan trying to comfort him. As a way to comfort the crying male, he started rocking them both backwards and forwards, as a way to soothe him. The other members slowly understood what happened when they noticed Chan laying his head in between Woojin's shoulder and neck whilst being tightly hugged by Woojin. They all slowly joined in the hug. No words were spoken at all by the time everyone was hugging Chan. The only sounds that were echoed in the dance room were the sounds of their leader's sobs. Y/n was their sibling, an unofficial member, so it hurt everyone. It hurt everyone especially Chan. The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, except if you count Chan tearing up at almost anything that reminded him of Y/n; which was a lot of things because Y/n had spent a good amount of Stray Kids' free time with them.

Chan's heart never fully recovered. It was almost healed until he saw Y/n with someone else. It hurt him. It sent a ray of pain through his body ending at his heart. It wasn't that long after their break up, why would Y/n get with someone so close to their break up? Did he not love Chan as Chan did him? He thought about something else, to distract him from Y/n, he didn't need to waste time thinking about someone who left him. It lingered on his mind for the rest of the day and from that day on, it was as if Y/n had never existed to Chan.


End file.
